Silent Rage
Silent Rage is a 1982 romantic/action/science fiction/horror movie starring Chuck Norris and directed by Michael Miller. RiffTrax released their commentary in September 2013. Synopsis ' Begin' In a small Texas town, the mentally ill John Kirby (Brian Libby) goes insane and kills two members of a family he was staying with. Sheriff Daniel "Dan" Stevens (Chuck Norris) and his deputy Charlie (Stephen Furst) respond and eventually arrest Kirby, but Kirby breaks out of the handcuffs, overpowers other officers and grabs one of their guns, forcing the officers to open fire and shoot Kirby. Kirby suffers severe gunshot wounds and is near death. Kirby is transported to an institute where his psychiatrist, Thomas "Tom" Halman (Ron Silver), works along with medical doctors Spires and Vaughn (Steven Keats and William Finley respectively), who are also genetic engineers. In an attempt to save Kirby, Dr. Spires suggests that they use the formula they created. However, Dr. Halman objects in light of Kirby's psychosis. Dr. Spires first decides that Halman is right, but then ignores the consequences and proceeds to use the formula once Dr. Halman leaves. The formula revives Kirby and renders him nearly invulnerable. Kirby then escapes from the institute and tracks Dr Halman at his home. Halman Tries to kill Kirby But Kirby kills him. Nancy Halmans wife discovers Halman's body and tries to run away from Kirby but is killed as well. Allison arrives at the Halmans' to pick up some gear for a trip she and Stevens are going on only to discover the Halmans' corpses. Kirby escapes and Stevens and the police arrive at the scene and Allison is taken to the Institute by Stevens and Charlie. Kirby returns to the institute to get his wounds treated by Dr Spires and Dr Vaughn. However, Spires and Vaughn realize the situation is out of control. Spires leaves to go and look through some samples leaving Vaughn with Kirby. Vaughn injects Kirby with a fatal dose of poison. However Kirby survives and catches up with Vaughn and in a brief struggle Kirby kills Vaughn by stabbing him in the neck with the same syringe. Spires then discovers Vaughn's body and goes to his office where Kirby tracks him down and kills him by breaking his neck. Meanwhile, Charlie is watching Allison while Stevens is out. Charlie and Allison leave the office and come across Kirby killing one of the workers. Charlie tries to make Kirby surrender but Kirby attacks Charlie and kills him by breaking Charlie's back in a bear hug. Stevens arrives and finds Charlie fatally injured. Stevens saves Allison From Kirby s attack in Spires office. Sheriff Stevens tracks down Kirby in the hope that he can put an end to the carnage. He finally finds Kirby and is able to crash his car, light him on fire, throw him into a lake, roundhouse kick him several times, and eventually throws him down a well. As Stevens leaves, however, Kirby's head comes out of the water, at which point the film ends. End Cast and Crew *Chuck Norris as Sheriff Dan Stevens *Ron Silver as Dr Tom Halman *Steven Keats as Dr Phillip Spires *Toni Kalem as Alison Halman *William Finley as Dr Paul Vaughn *Brian Libby as John Kirby *Stephen Furst as Charlie *Stephanie Dunnam as Nancy Halman Quotes Notes See Also *Breaker! Breaker! *Firehead *Fangs of the Living Dead *Supersonic Man External Links *Silent Rage on RiffTrax Category:Silent Rage Category:Chuck Norris Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2013